makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggs
'Eggs'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/devwatch/make-it-pop/listings/ is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Make It Pop. The episode aired on April 28, 2015. Plot Relationships are tested and a rivalry emerges when the students are assigned to take care of an egg for parenting class. Episode Guide Jared saves Corki from the good luck ball that falls from the ceiling due to the rope tearing apart. Jared and Corki kiss several more times in the gymnasium and Valerie sees them do it. She angrily walks away from outside the gymnasium. Ms. Diona announces to all the students in the school that they will be required to participate in egg day. The egg day event assigns a male and a female student together to take care of one or more eggs as a parenting couple for one day. The egg day event teaches student couples the responsibility of being a parent and to care for others. The school principal tells Corki that there are an odd number of students in the school so she has to work alone. Corki has to take of her assigned egg by herself. Caleb and Jodi are assigned together to take care of one egg. Sun Hi and Dylan are assigned together to take care of four eggs. Valerie and Jared are assigned together to take care of one egg. Meanwhile, Jodi later finds out that Caleb has two egg cartons in his backpack. Caleb tells Jodi that he is clumsy and has broken the egg they were assigned to take care of together. Caleb has replaced the assigned egg with more than one egg from the two egg cartons because several of them have already broken apart. Jodi is angry at Caleb for this. Valerie tries to win Jared over, but all he can think about is Corki. Valerie later reveals to Corki that Jared was in a bet that he could make the new girl of the year fall for him, which happened to be Corki. Jared later confirms this. Corki is heartbroken when she is told about the bet Jared made and runs away. Corki is consoled by Jodi and Sun Hi. In the end, Jared tries to explain to Corki that it started out as a bet, but he later fell in with her for real. Jared tells Corki he is not asking for her forgiveness, but he still wants to remain friends with her. Valerie, Sun Hi, Dylan, Caleb and Jodi are all in the gymnasium where Jared and Corki are arguing. Caleb and Jodi are also arguing about the egg they are taking care of together as they walk into the gym. Caleb accidentally blurts out the kiss that he had with Jodi. Valerie, Sun Hi, Dylan, Jared and Corki are all surprised to hear this and know that Jodi and Caleb are dating. Jodi forgives Caleb for defending Corki when Valerie insults Corki. Valerie, Sun Hi, Dylan, Jared, Corki, Caleb and Jodi start an egg fight in the gymnasium, where each of them throw eggs at each other. The school principal walks into the gymnasium and is dismayed to see the egg fight in the gymnasium. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis Recurring Cast *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather *Carray Hammond as Dylan Trivia *Dylan finally talks. *It was revealed Jared was in a bet: to go out with the new girl of the year. (Corki) * Corki is the first person from the group to cry and is consoled by Sun Hi & Jodi. Songs Featured *Make It Pop (Theme Song) *Looking for Love (reprise) *Do You Know My Name (reprise) Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2015 Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Over 2 million viewers